


Feathers

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester is an Alpha on the prowl. Cas is an Omega stripper. When they get together, neither expects what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was a real Alpha bad boy. He went from omega to omega, just loving them and leaving them. He was careful, not knocking any of them up, just using them and moving on. 

And tonight he was headed to a strip club he’d heard about. It featured omegas stripping for Alphas and that sounded right up his alley. He drove to the address he’d been given and parked his baby in the parking lot, far away from any other cars to protect his mint condition, ‘67 Impala from harm. Then he got out, pulled on his leather jacket and walked in the club, called Feathers. He found a seat where he would have a good view of the stage and ordered a beer.

First up was a cutie named Gabriel. Dean liked his look, but he really wanted something different tonight. He shoved a five in Gabriel’s G string and sat back, taking a pull off his beer. The next two omegas were not his type at all, and he pretty much just ignored them. But then… 

The announcer said the omega’s name was Castiel. When Castiel walked out onto the stage, Dean sat up straight and took in the guy’s body with a sharp intake of breath.

The guy was magnificent. He had runner’s thighs and calves, a concave belly and hipbones that looked like you could cut yourself on them. His face was perfection, with the most piercing blue eyes Dean had ever seen. His hair was dark and looked like he’s just gotten out of bed after a couple of very energetic sex sessions.

Castiel was wearing a little Catholic schoolgirl’s outfit. It rode low on his hips, and the blouse was tight enough to show off his chest to perfection. He pulled on the tie and loosened it, then started unbuttoning the blouse. Dean’s dick twitched. Castiel let the blouse slide down his arms and onto the floor. He was gyrating to music Dean couldn’t even hear, he was so focused on Castiel. Then Castiel turned and shook his ass and Dean was fully hard in his pants. 

Castiel reached and undid the button and zipper on his skirt and played with the waistband a little, then let it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. He was wearing lacy panties that clearly showed his small omega cock. Dean groaned.

Then the song was over. Castiel crawled on his hands and knees to allow men to put money in the waistband of his panties. Dean reached over and put a twenty in the panties and took a deep whiff of Castiel. He almost passed out, Castiel smelled so good. Dean never scented any omega that smelled like Castiel did. Then Castiel was gone.

Dean had to find out about Castiel. He got up and walked back towards the dressing rooms. He came face to face with a huge Alpha, who growled at him 

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Dean felt like growling back at him, but he didn’t. “I want to talk to Castiel.”

The guy just snorted, “You and every other swinging Alpha cock in this place. Hit the road.”

Dean thought abiout decking the guy but he turned around and left. No sense in getting thrown out or even worse, ending up in jail again. He thought about what to do. He left the club and walked around until he found the back exit. He leaned against the wall and lit a smoke. He’d just wait until the dancers left and then approach Castiel.

Finally, the dancers started to emerge. He watched them leave, laughing and talking to each other. No Castiel yet. At last, Gabriel and Castiel walked out. Dean shoved himself off the wall and approached them. When he got close, they stopped and stared at him.

“Uh, hi. My name is Dean. I watched you dance tonight, and I was wondering if I could buy you a cup of coffee or something?” He stared into Castiel’s bluer than blue eyes.

Gabriel started to laugh, which pissed Dean off a little.

Castiel just stood there, frowning.

“What’s so funny there, chuckles?” Dean glaced at Gabriel.

“Nothing, just wishing I had a dollar for every one of you big bad Alphas that asked him that. Come on, Castiel.”

Dean frowned. “Can’t he talk for himself?”

Castiel pushed past him, saying “I can and I’m not interested.”

Dean watched them walk away and get into an old Continental that looked like a pimp-mobile. 

“Fuck!” Dean got a small whiff of Castiel as he walked by and it was even more provocative than the first one. Now he really had to find out more about that sexy omega.

 

Dean lay in his bed, thinking about Castiel. His cock was so hard it ached. Dean was proud of his cock. Even for an Alpha, it was huge. He had actually been with a couple of omegas who couldn’t take it, and some cried when he fucked them. He loved that. He wondered how tight Castiel would be. He envisioned Castiel, on his hands and knees, presenting to him. His hand wandered to his cock and he began to run his hand up and down the shaft. He tightened his grip, imagining what it would feel like to slide his cock into that tight heat. He moaned as he felt his balls tighten. He wrapped his fingers under his knot, imagining that it was Castiel, locking him inside, and came hard.

 

The next night found him sitting in the same place at Feathers, waiting for Castiel to come onstage. He smiled at Gabriel as he stripped and Gabriel smiled back. Dean took that as a good sign. He drank his beer, waiting while the other two omegas stripped, waiting for Castiel. When the announcer said Castiel was up next, Dean sat up straighter. 

Castiel came out dressed in black lingerie. He had on a bustier, fishnet stockings that were held up by a black lace garter belt. Black lace panties held his omega cock in place but left nothing to the imagination.

Cas started to dance, but when he saw Dean looking at him so intently, he missed a step. Dean smiled at him and licked his lips. Castiel looked away and continued his dance. He took off the bustier first, followed by unhooking the stockings and then shed the garter belt. He danced wearing only the panties and stockings. Dean moved to the edge of the stage to put another twenty in Castiel’s panties. He ran his hand over Castiel’s ass as he did, and Castiel just glared at him.

When Castiel and Gabriel came out, there stood Dean. He walked up to them, smiling. “I still want to take you out for a cup of coffee, Castiel. I’m not going to give up until you say yes.”

Castiel glared at him. “Then you’ll be.at it a long time, knothead. I’m not going out with you.” Gabriel smiled at Dean and shrugged. They walked to the pimpmobile and drove away.

Dean was nothing if not determined. He was at the club every night for a week, and every night Castiel said no.

Dean was getting horney. He hadn’t gone this long without a willing partner in his bed since he was sixteen. But he wanted Castiel. He wanted him in the worst way. He’d never met anyone who had this effect on him, and he wanted to know why.

Castiel was off the next two days, but then Dean was right back at the club. Castiel eyed him during his dance number. When Dean shoved yet another twenty in his panties, Castiel looked at him and said, “Fine. I’ll have coffee with you, but nothing is going to happen.”

Dean was waiting for Castiel to come out. He finally emerged, wearing skin tight jeans and a fitted shirt that left nothing to the imagination. Dean sucked in a breath.

Castiel walked right up to him. “So, what’s your name, cowboy?”

Dean smiled at him. “Dean. Dean Winchester. Is Castiel your real name?”

Castiel nodded. “It is. My folks were very religious, I’m named after an angel. So is my brother.”

Realization dawned on Dean. “So, Gabriel is your brother?”

Castiel nodded, “My big brother. And for some unknown reason, he likes you.”

Dean chuckled. He led Castiel to his car. When Dean skid behind the steering wheel, he looked at Castiel Castiel had his phone in his hand.

“I’m just warning you. I’ve got Gabe and 911 on speed dial. You try anything funny, I’ll call them both before you can grab it out of my hand.”

Dean shook his head. “You must have had some rough dates. I’m taking you out for coffee, that’s all.” He started up the car and roared off into the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled up to a nice coffee shop. Before he could get out and get around the car, Castiel had jumped out. Sighing, Dean opened the door and they went in. Castiel sat at a booth and a waitress took their orders.

“So. how long have you been dancing?” Dean tried small talk.

“You mean how long have I been stripping? About two years.”

“Do you like it?” 

Castiel looked wary. “It’s okay. It pays the bills. Now, let me ask you a question.”

Dean smiled. “Go ahead.”

“Why me? Why are you so fixated on me?”

Dean looked at him. “Well, have you seen yourself? You’re gorgeous. And to be honest. I like how you smell.”

Castiel looked shocked. “How I _ smell _ ? What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure how to answer that. You just smell, I don’t know,  _ different _ from other omegas. Better.”

Castiel looked at him with a strange look on his face, but didn't say anything. Their coffee came and he busied himself with putting sugar and cream in it.

Dean decided to go for it. “Why do you hate Alphas so much?”

Castiel jerked his eyes up to meet Dean’s. “I was raped by one last year. Kind of made me wary. He seemed nice, too.”

Dean winced. “Fuck. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to open up an old wound like that.”

Castiel just shrugged. “It happened, I’m over it.”

Dean thought about that. It really didn’t seem like Castiel was over it at all. 

“If I knew who did that to you, I’d find him and kill him.” Dean looked serious.

Castiel’s head jerked up to look at Dean. “Why… why did you say that?”

Dean sighed. “I hate any Alpha who purposely hurts an omega, but I really hate him for hurting you. You deserve…. Only the best.”

Castiel just stared at him for a few moments and then looked back down at his cup of coffee.

After that, it seemed like Castiel relaxed a little. They talked about music, movies, books and it amazed Dean how similar their tastes were. Two hours passed with neither of them even noticing. But then Castiel yawned.

“I guess I need to get you home,” Dean said. Castiel nodded.

When they were in the car, Castiel told him the address where he lived with Gabriel. It was a run down apartment building in a seedy part of town. Dean was distressed that Castiel lived there. He shrugged off the feeling of protectiveness he was feeling. He wanted to kiss Castiel but he didn’t. 

“So, will you go out with me again?”

Castile looked thoughtful. He answered, “Yeah, I think I will. How about Monday? It’s my night off.”

They parted with the plan of Dean taking Castiel out to dinner on Monday, and Dean said he’d pick Castiel up at seven. Castiel got out of the car and walked inside, while Dean watched him walk away, focusing on that fine ass.

When Dean was in bed later, he thought about how protective he was feeling about Castiel. He wondered where that even came from. All he wanted was to knot him, right? He fell asleep feeling confused.

Dean hadn’t gone this long without having sex since he was sixteen. He had blue balls and felt like he was going to explode. He thought about going out trolling for ass, or even calling an omega prostitute. But something held him back. He thought about it. He really wanted Cas right now. He had shortened Castiel to Cas, it was just easier. 

It seemed to take forever, but finally Monday arrived. Dean got ready and drove to Cas’ apartment building. Cas was already outside, and when Dean pulled up and stopped, Cas just jumped in the car.

Dean smiled at him. “Hey, Dean,” Cas smiled back.

“Hey yourself. How are you doing?”

Cas said he was fine and Dean drove to the restaurant. Dean had chosen one that was nice but not too upscale. He hated the pretense of the high class ones. He hoped it was good enough. But Cas smiled when he saw where they were going.

“This is just about my favorite restaurant.” 

Dean smiled at him. “I’m glad. I want you to have fun this evening.”

Cas looked at him with a funny look on his face, but didn’t say anything.

Dean ordered wine. They ordered and sipped the wine while they waited for their food to arrive. Dean tried to make small talk, but Cas just answered in monosyllables. Finally Dean sighed.

“Not much for small talk, are you?”

Cas chuckled. “Not really, Seems like a waste of time to me.”

Dean smiled at him. “So, what do you really want to talk about? You can ask me anything, I’ll answer honestly.”

Cas stared at him, and after a few moments he said, “You said I smell better than most omegas. What do I smell like?”

“I said you smell better than any omega I’ve ever smelled. You smell like oranges, and rain with just a hint of vanilla. What do I smell like?’

Cas blushed. It was just about the sweetest thing Dean had ever seen. “You smell like leather, top shelf whiskey and grass.”

Dean whistled softly.  “That sounds like we are true mates or something.”

Cas frowned. “I don’t believe in that shit. You just smell good, that’s it.”

Dean laughed. “I don’t either. But yeah, you smell good to me too.”

 

Dean pulled up in front of Cas’ apartment building. He reached out and put a hand on Cas’ arm.

“Let me walk you to your door. This is a rough neighborhood.”

Cas smirked. “I can take care of myself.”

Dean smiled. “I’m sure you can. Okay, but can I kiss you?’   
Cas’ smirk left his face. “I don’t think so.”

Dean tightened his hand on Cas’ arm. “Cas, I’m not going to hurt you. All I want is a kiss.” 

Cas sighed. He nodded. Dean leaned over and ghosted his lips above Cas’, then pressed his lips to Cas’ very full lips. Cas stiffened, but then relaxed and let Dean run his tongue along the seam of Cas’ lips. Cas opened just a little and Dean slid just the tip of his tongue into Cas’ mouth.

Cas pulled back. “Goodnight, Dean. Thank you for dinner.”

“Can I see you again? Please?’

Cas hesitated. “Text me. I’ll think about it.” And then he was gone. Dean banged his fist on the steering wheel.

  
When Cas got inside, Gabe was sitting on the couch. 

“Hey little brother, how was your date?’

Cas sighed and sat down in a chair. “Confusing.”

Gabe laughed. “Well, since it’s the first one you’ve been on in more than a year, I’m not surprised. You like him, though?’

“Yeah, I do, and it scares me to death.”

Gabe looked at him sympathetically. “Cas, you’ve got to get past what happened. Not every Alpha is bad or means you harm. I know it was bad…”

Cas cut him off. “Bad? Bad. I was in the hospital for a week! He hurt me, Gabe, in ways you can’t even imagine. So yeah, it was bad.”

Gabe winced. “Cas. I know, I was there with you. But you’ve got to get past it or you’re going to end up old and alone with a house full of cats.”

Cas stood up and went to bed without saying another word.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Cas hated himself for it, he agreed to another date with Dean for after he got off work on Friday. Dean showed up at the club every night, but stopped putting money in Cas’ panties after Cas told him to knock it off. 

On Friday, Dean was there, looking absolutely delicious. Cas hated that he found Dean so attractive and so sexy. He couldn’t help it. Everytime he got a whiff of Dean his cock wanted to stand at attention. Gabe just laughed at him, which made Cas even madder.

Gabe smiled at Cas as Cas dressed. “Third date. You know what that means. I won’t expect you home tonight.”

Cas just frowned at him. Still, he dressed carefully, wearing skin tight jeans that had a couple of tears in them, and a tight tank top that was about the same color as his eyes.

Dean looked him up and down when he came out the stage door and grinned.

“Looking fine, Cas.”

Cas felt his face get red and he cursed it. 

Just then, a drunk Alpha walked up and grabbed Cas by the arm. “Hey baby, you look good enough to eat…”

Dean growled loudly and pulled the drunk’s hand off Cas. “Don’t you touch him, you sonofabitch!” He hit the guy and the guy fell. Cas just had a horrified look on his face.

Dean pulled Cas to him and asked if he was okay. Cas nodded, but his breath was short at the closeness. He could feel Dean’s heat and his scent was overwhelming. He felt himself leaning into Dean’s arms.

Dean guided Cas to his car and put him in it. When he slid in behind the steering wheel, he turned to Cas and said, “Are you  _ sure _ you’re okay?” Cas nodded.

Dean drove them to an all night diner and walked around, opening the door for Cas and this time, Cas let him. He put out his hand and Cas took it, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. Before he knew what was happening, they were kissing.

Cas melted into it and knew he was fucked. Dean pulled him closer and Cas could feel how hard and just how big Dean’s cock was. It sent a thrill through him that he thought he’d never feel again.

Cas opened his mouth and Dean’s tongue slipped in and ran over Cas’. Cas was getting hard and he knew Dean could feel it. Cas could hear himself moan into Dean’s mouth.

Dean pulled away and looked at Cas with pupils blown with lust. Cas figured he looked about the same to Dean. Dean’s pheromones filled his senses and he felt light headed.

“Dean, take me home. To _ your _ home…”

Dean looked surprised but kissed Cas again. He opened the door for Cas, then got in and drove to his place. He jumped out, ran around the car and helped Cas out. He pulled Cas to him and kissed him again. Cas smelled so good, Dean felt his knees get weak. He broke the kiss and grabbed Cas by the hand.

When they were inside, Dean didn’t waste a second. He pushed Cas up against the wall and kissed him, hot and messy, while he trust his thigh between Cas’ legs. Cas ground against him and Dean was hard as a rock. 

Finally, Dean led Cas to the bedroom. They kissed more, and then Dean began to take Cas’ clothes off. He pulled the tank top over Cas’ head and threw it aside. Then he popped the button on Cas’ jeans and pulled down the zipper. Cas stood stock still. Dean pulled down the jeans and Cas stood before him, wearing just a pair of lacy black panties.

Dean licked his lips. He could smell Cas’ arousal and it went straight to his cock. He picked Cas up and carried him to the bed,

Dean stood next to the bed, looking at Cas as he took off his clothes. Cas watched him. When Cas saw Dean’s huge cock, he started to feel shaky. When Dean got on the bed next to him, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Get away from me! Get off!”

Dean sat up, shocked. Cas was having a panic attack. Dean cursed himself silently, he should have known this would bring up Cas’ rape.

Cas gasped for breath, sweat rolling off him. Dean put his hand on the small of Cas’ back ands started to rub in a circle. “It’s okay, Cas. You’re fine. You’re safe. Try to breathe…”

Cas felt sure he was dying. He struggled to catch his breath, but he just couldn’t. He was afraid and ashamed. 

Finally, Cas started to breathe more normally. Dean put a hand on Cas’ sweaty forehead.

“I’m going to go get you a cool cloth. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Cas felt so alone when Dean left him, but true to his word, Dean was right back. He wiped the sweat from Cas’ face and it felt so good. Cas took a deep but ragged breath.

“Cas, it’s okay. This is all my fault. I”m so sorry.”

Cas looked at him gratefully. “It’s not your fault, Dean.”

Cas felt so tired… Dean recognized it and said, “Lay down and sleep, Cas. I swear you’re safe with me. Nothing is going to happen. Just sleep.”

Cas fell asleep with Dean’s arm around him. 

 

Cas woke up. He was momentarily confused, but then it all came back to him. He groaned. Then he realized that he was wrapped around Dean. He had his head in the space under Dean’s chin, his arm was thrown over the Alpha and their legs were tangled together. 

Dean was still asleep, thank goodness. Cas was wondering how to get himself up without waking Dean when he looked down. Dean had a huge erection.

Cas sucked in a breath. He stared at the sheet that was tented, and he began to slick. He was shocked, and wanted to stop it but it wasn’t under his control. He scented Dean’s throat and moaned. Dean smelled so fucking good, Cas got hard too.

A moan escaped Cas and Dean stirred. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Cas.

“Hey, beautiful.”

Cas couldn’t help the whine that came out of him. Dean’s eyes got big and he turned towards Cas slightly.

“Cas….”

Cas kissed him. He wanted Dean more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life. He wasn’t afraid, he wasn’t panicking, he just wanted Dean.

Dean responded to him and their tongues danced against each other. Dean pulled Cas closer and his Alpha cock pushed against Cas’ belly. 

When Dean broke the kiss, he said quietly, “Cas are you sure?”

Cas nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything, Dean.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas was slicking a lot. It ran down over his balls and thighs and pooled on the bed. Dean sniffed the air and groaned.

Dean pushed Cas onto his back and kissed down his throat, scenting Cas as he did. Cas moaned and turned his head to give Dean better access. Dean kissed across Cas’ collarbone and worked his mouth to Cas’ nipple. He bit it lightly and sucked it to a hard pebble. Then he did the same thing to Cas’ other nipple.

Dean then ran his mouth over Cas’ chest and belly. He lifted his head when he got to Cas’ cock. He smiled and licked the precum off the head. Cas groaned again.

Then Dean grabbed Cas’ thighs and spread his legs far apart. He licked over Cas’ balls and then kissed the inside of Cas’ thighs.

Cas lifted his legs, wanting Dean to see his hole, to touch it, to fuck it. Dean put his head between Cas’ ass cheeks and licked the slick from him. Cas heard himself yell.

The blood was pounding in Cas’ ears, but he heard Dean say from a long ways away, “Fuck, Cas, you taste so good.”

“Dean,” Cas whined, “Fuck me… knot me…”

Dean heard the words he’d wanted to hear for weeks now. He grabbed his cock and put it against Cas’ leaking hole. He pushed and it resisted, but then the head of his cock slipped in. Cas groaned, and Dean pushed in all the way. Cas wrapped his legs around  Dean’s waist and pushed against him. Inside Cas it was so hot and tight and wet, Dean thought he’d pop his knot on the spot. But he managed to control himself and pulled back;

Dean thrust back in and moaned, “Fuck, Cas, it feels so good. You’re perfect…”

Cas just moaned Dean’s name in response.

Dean hiked Cas’ legs higher and leaned over him. He kissed Cas and then thrust into him harder. Cas’ scent was inflaming him, and he suddenly wanted to bite. He resisted the urge, but he really, really wanted to bite Cas, to mate him. He pushed the thought aside and just concentrated on the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of Cas’ oh so tight hole.

Cas cried out, “Want your knot.. Please, knot me…”

And that made Dean pop his knot. It was huge, the biggest it had ever been. He banged it against Cas’ hole a few times, but then he needed it as much as Cas did. He pulled back and thrust into Cas, forcing Cas to open for it. Cas yelled again, and then it was in and Cas’ hole clenched down and they tied.

They both came. Cas shot cum all over both of them and Dean shot strings of cum inside Cas over and over and over… he came so hard he thought he was going to die coming. When it was over, he rolled them on their sides and they struggled to catch their breath.

They looked in each other’s eyes. Cas started to say he was sorry, but Dean put an index finger to Cas’ lips.

“Everything is fine, Cas. I get why you freaked and I feel responsible.”

Cas looked sad. “It wasn’t your fault, Dean. I just… had a flashback.”

Dean looked sad in return. “I hate that anyone hurt you. I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d kill him.”

Cas nodded. “I know.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. 

Dean sighed. “Cas, we need to talk.” Cas instantly looked worried.

“I wanted to mate you. I mean I really wanted to mate you, when I was inside you. I think…”

Cas finished the thought. “That we’re true mates?”

Dean nodded. “I never believed in that. I thought it was just a story. But ever since I met you, I mean, you smell so good to me, and it was all I could do not to bite you.”

Cas smiled. “I know. You smell wonderful to me too. And I honestly wanted you to bite me.”

Dean sighed. “I’m no catch, Cas. I mean, I’ve been a real dick-swinging Alpha up to now. I’ve knotted more omegas than I can even count.”

Cas laughed. “Yeah, I kind of knew that about you.”

Dean’s face reddened. “But I want you to know, Cas, I wouldn’t cheat on you. You’re what I’ve been looking for all my life, even if I didn’t know it. I’d try to be the best mate in the world to you.”

Cas reached out and touched Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned his face into it.

“I know, Dean, I sensed that. When I got… raped, I never thought I’d want to have sex again. I never went out with an Alpha after that. I thought I was dead inside. But then you showed up…”

Dean winced. “Are you ever going to tell me about it?”

Cas sighed. “Maybe, someday… not today.”

Dean nodded.

Dean’s knot went down and his dick slid out of Cas. Dean pulled Cas to him and wrapped his arms around the man. Cas tucked his head under Dean’s chin. 

Cas looked up shyly at Dean. “Can we do that again?”

Dean grinned down at Cas. “As soon as you’re ready.”

Dean was balls deep inside Cas. Cas was flat on his face and Dean was laying over him. Cas pushed up against Dean’s every thrust. Dean looked at Cas’ mating gland. He licked his lips.

“Cas, I want to…”

“Do it Dean. Bite me, make me yours.”

Dean bit. He bit until he tasted blood in his mouth and still bit harder. Cas was groaning. When he finally pulled his teeth out of Cas’ gland, he licked the blood from it and from his lips.

“MIne. My mate. Mine to breed. No one ever gets you again. Mine.” Dean growed.

Cas said in a tiny voice, “Yours, just yours. My Alpha, my mate.”

Dean popped his knot and forced it into Cas. They both came hard.

 

Cas had to go home. He was working that night. Dean really didn’t want him to, but Cas said he had to. Dean said he’d be there.

Cas walked into his apartment, only to find Gabe sitting in a chair with a huge grin on his face.

“Ah Cassie, home already? I wasn’t sure I’d see you for days.” He sniffed, then sniffed again.

“Holy fuck! You’re mated? You let him mate you?” He jumped up and looked at the bite mark over Cas’ gland. 

“Cas shoved him away. “Don’t start on me, Gabe. It happened, okay? I… I think he’s my true mate.”

“True mate? I thought you didn’t go in for that stuff.” Gabe looked shocked.

Cas looked sheepish. “I didn’t… until, I did.”

Gabe shook his head in disbelief. “So, you gonna be moving out now? Moving in with him?”

Cas sighed, “We didn’t discuss it.”

Gabe grinned. “You didn’t discuss it, with your mate...”

Cas went him room and slammed the door.

He sat on his bed. He wondered if he’d made a huge mistake. Just because Dean smelled good and was a great lay, was that a reason to let Dean mate him? He was starting to think he’d made a horrible mistake. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was time to go to work and Gabe drove them. Thankfully, Gabe was pretty quiet. When they got there, Cas saw Dean’s car in the parking lot. He slipped in the back door and went straight to his dressing room. He was getting ready when Balthazar, the snooty Brit who owned Feathers, stuck his head in.

“Your night to do lap dances, sweetie.” 

Cas groaned. He could just imagine what Dean would think of that.

When the announcer said he was next, Cas walked out on the stage. He was dressed in a suit. The song “I’m You Man” played. He began to dance. Dean’s eyes were locked on him.

He took off the tie and swung it around, throwing it into the crowd. An Alpha grabbed and and yelled. Dean frowned.

Next the suit coat was dropped down his arms to the floor. He began to unbutton his white shirt, one button at a time. The crowd was catcalling. He pulled the shirt back and let it slide down his arms. Next he undid his belt, and whipped it out of the loops. Then he began to slowly unbutton his dress pants and ran the zipper up and down a few times. Then he dropped them and stepped out of them.

He was wearing just a pair of very lacy white panties that left little to the imagination. He looked at Dean, and Dean looked really angry. Cas gulped.

He crawled on his hands and knees when the music was over, to let the men put money in his panties. Dean just glared at every man who did.

When it was done, he grabbed his clothes and ran to his dressing room. He dreaded the lap dances. He put on some very short boy shorts and a tight tank top. He went out, and there were three men waving money. He sighed and walked to one of them.

He took the money and turned around, only to be facing Dean. Dean had a look on his face like he wanted to murder someone.

Cas began to shake his ass over the man’s lap. The guy groaned. Cas never touched him but he was only inches away from the guy’s cock, tenting his pants. Cas wiggled his ass, looking at Dean the entire time.

And then, the guy grabbed Cas by the hips. Touching the dancers was strictly prohibited, but before the bouncers could even react, Dean was on the guy.

“Get your filthy hands off him!” Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him away, then grabbed the man by his shirt collar and hauled him to his feet. The bouncers pulled Dean off the guy and took him, throwing him out.

Dean grabbed Cas. “We’re getting out of here.” 

Cas pulled away. “I can’t leave, Dean. This is my job, which I won’t have much longer with you acting like a jealous Alpha.”

Dean growled. “I  _ am _ a jealous Alpha! I’m  _ your _ Alpha. And I say we’re leaving. You’re quitting.” Dean used his most persuasive Alpha voice. Cas winced.

Gabe stood close by. “Cas, you don’t have to go with him if you don’t want to.”

Cas looked between Gabe and Dean. He knew he had to choose.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and said, “Let’s go home.”

Dean scooped up Cas in his arms and carried him out, leaving behind a grinning Gabe and a lot of dumbfounded men. Dean carried Cas to the car and put him in it. Then he walked around, got in and drove home. They didn’t speak at all on the way.

When they got inside, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him into a hug. 

“I won’t have my mate dancing in front of horny Alphas. I won’t have them putting their hands on you. You’re mine, my mate.”

Cas sighed.” I understand, but I need to work.”

Dean smiled at him. “Actually, you don’t. I have money. I have enough money to keep us happy our entire lives.”

Cas stared at him. “You do?”

Dean kissed him. “Yeah, baby, I do. I’ll tell you all about it in the morning. Right now... “

Cas smiled. Dean led him to the bedroom and Cas stripped off the boy shorts and tank top, then laid on the bed watching Dean strip. He slicked.

Dean stood over him and sniffed. “You smell amazing, Cas.” Then he got in the bed and pulled Cas on top of him. They kissed and Dean’s cock was pushing up into Cas’ belly. 

“Ride me baby. I want you to ride me.” 

Cas sat back and straddled Dean’s thighs. He raised up and positioned himself over Dean’s long, thick, uncut Alpha cock. Dean helped him, holding onto Cas’ hips with his fingers spread out under Cas’ ass. Dean bent his legs and put his feet flat on the bed. Cas leaned back against them and lowered himself down onto Dean’s cock. He gasped, dropping his head forward as he seated himself on Dean’s balls. 

He sat there for a moment, and then raised himself back up with Dean’s big hands helping him lift. He felt Dean’s huge cock sliding along his rim and ne moaned and grabbed Dean’s arms. 

“Dean… Alpha… it feels so good…”

Dean sat up, grabbing Cas around the waist. It changed the angle of his cock inside Cas and it ran along Cas’ prostate. Cas cried out.

Dean thrust up into him, and he lifted himself and sat back down. He could feel Dean’s knot growing and banging into his rim. 

“Yeah, baby, my sweet omega, gonna knot you good. You gonna take my knot up your sweet little ass?”

Cas nodded frantically. 

Then Dean thrust up into Cas and Cas opened for that huge knot. It popped inside him and he came on the spot. He shot strings of cum onto Dean and some splashed onto his own belly. Dean threw his head back and growled as he came hard. Cas could feel Dean’s cum filling him and he wanted it so badly…

They were tied, and Dean pulled Cas down on top of him when he finally finished coming. Cas put his head under Dean’s chin.

“When are you going into heat?”

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean. “A few weeks.”

Dean nodded. “Are you taking birth control?”

Cas shook his head. “I really didn’t need to, because I wasn’t sexually active.”

Dean looked thoughtful. “Are you ready to get pregnant? Because it’s probably going to happen. There really isn’t time for any birth control to take effect.”

Cas felt frightened. He really wasn’t sure if he was ready to have a pup or not. He hesitated.

Dean lifted his head and looked Cas in the eyes. “I really want you to have my pup, Cas. But if you don’t want to, I’ll get you toys to get through your heat and stay somewhere else until it passes.”

“You’d do that for me?” Cas was amazed.

Dean smiled at him, his green eyes sparkling. “Oh course, baby. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him. “I want you with me during my heat.”

Dean smiled back, his eyes getting teary. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean took Cas the next day to get his stuff from Gabe’s place. Gabe sat in the living room and grinned at them. Cas went to his room to pack and Dean sat down, 

“Hershey Bar?” Gabe held out a candy bar, Dean shook his head.

“I expect you to treat Cassie right. He’s family, and he’s special. Don’t make me come after you.” Gave smiled at him.

“I love Cas. I’d never hurt him, but you aren’t very scary, just so you know,” Dean smiled back.

“I have friends. Big friends with knives,” Gabe told him.

“Ohhh scary.” Dean laughed.

Gabe winked at him. “Ask Cassie.”

Cas came out of his room then. He looked from Gabe to Dean. “Is he threatening you?”

Dean stood up. “Nah, we’re just having a friendly talk.”

“That’s right, Cassie, no problems here.”

Cas sighed. “Sure.”

Cas hugged Gabe and Gabe kissed him on the cheek. “I’m happy for you Cassie. Please keep in touch.”

Cas assured Gabe that he would. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and said, “Let’s go home.”

 

Cas had some problem adjusting to not working. He wandered the house, acting bored, until Dean pulled him onto the couch.

“Babe, you need to settle down. What can I do to help?”

Cas sighed. “No there’s nothing you can do. I just have to figure out how to be, you know? Be your mate, be in this life. Just takes some adjustments.”

 

Cas felt like he needed to find something to keep him occupied. Dean worked part of everyday, spending time on the computer. Cas had a laptop but he really didn’t enjoy the Internet all that much. He either looked at porn, or spent time on Facebook, but it was boring. 

He joined a couple of groups for Omegas, but everyone in the group was all about keeping the house clean, or how to take care of their pups. 

He discovered the story site quite by accident. Another omega linked to it, and Cas started reading stories, Soon, he was writing some. He struggled with the idea of uploading any of it, but finally he decided to take the risk. When people seems to really like it, he was so stoked. He uploaded some more and they were met with equal enthusiasm.

Dean was very proud of Cas and very supportive. That alone made Cas feel good. He wanted to make Dean proud. He wanted Dean to think of him as more than just a stripper who was his mate. 

Dean told Cas often that he was more than that to him. 

 

Gabe called Cas on a regular basis. 

“Hey Cassie, how you doing?”

“I’m fine, I keep telling you that, Gabe.”

“Listen, just a heads up, okay? Balthazar is really angry that you quit. And how you quit.”

“What’s he gonna do, Gabe? Bad mouth me? He can’t come after me, Dean would kill him,” Cas laughed.

“I don’t know, Cassie, but he makes me really nervous,” Gabe replied.

Cas just laughed it off.

 

They had sex every day, sometimes twice a day. Dean couldn’t get enough of Cas and Cas felt the same. They went to sleep every night tied. Pretty much every morning, they woke up with Cas wrapped around Dean. They were happy. Cas wrote, Dean worked, but they spent quality time together every day. Talking, cuddling watching movies, even sitting in silence but touching, they grew closer every day. 

Cas had fewer nightmare about the rape. Dean was relieved. He had to tap down his murderous anger every time he had to wake up Cas from a nightmare. His anger scared Cas and Dean hated that. He understood why Cas had that reaction but he hated making Cas feel afraid even for a second. But deep inside, he wished he could come face to face with the bastard that hurt his mate, and kill him slowly and painfully.

Cas didn’t tell Dean what Gabe had said about Balth, either. He knew better.

  
  
  


Dean and Cas were curled up on the couch together, watching a movie. Cas was feeling a little restless, but he remained still, not wanting to disturb Dean. But as time went on, he started to feel hot and like there were bugs crawling under his skin. 

He suppressed a moan, but when slick poured out of him and he got a cramp in his belly, Dean sat up and looked at him.’

“Fuck, baby, you’re going into heat. Come on, let’s get in the bed.” Dean led him to the bedroom. Cas was mortified that slick was running down his legs and had made a huge wet spot on his sleep pants. When Dean peeled them off him, he growled and licked the slick from Cas’ thighs and Cas forgot all about his embarrassment. 

Cas was on his hands and knees, with Dean behind him, licking his hole and the slick that ran from it. Every so often, Dean would pull Cas’ cock back between his legs, close to his leaking hole, and suck on the head.   
Cas felt like he was losing his mind. He gasped and moaned and thrust his ass back against Dean’s mouth. But what he really needed was to be fucked.

“Please. Alpha, fuck me. Knot me. I need it so bad…”

Dean pulled his mouth away from Cas’ ass, slick covering his chin. 

“Okay, baby, I got what you need.”

Dean got on his knees behind Cas, and Cas moaned. “Please, Dean…”

“Hang on baby, I got you.” Dean grabbed his cock and pressed the head to Cas’ leaking but still tight hole. He pushed until the head popped inside and Cas groaned and pushed back. Dean slid in a little then pulled back. He slid in more and then pulled back again.

Cas was pushing back against him, trying to get Dean in all the way. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled him back, while he thrust in. Cas yelled. 

Dean began to pull back and slide back in slowly, but Cas started to beg him to go faster. He increased his speed, and started to snap his hips. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Dean’s balls hitting Cas’ taint.

Every once in a while, Dean would pull all the way out of Cas and then slam back in. He loved watching his cock force Cas open, and then disappear inside his omega. 

Then he pulled Cas back onto his knees, Cas’ back pressed against Dean’s chest. Cas let his head fall against Dean’s shoulder and just moaned.

Dean thrust up into Cas, and then he slapped Cas’ ass a couple of times hard. Cas came yelling Dean’s name. He clenched down on Dean’s cock and Dean popped his knot. He banged it against Cas’ rim a couple of times and then forced it inside.

His oragsm was mind blowing. He came over and over inside Cas, thrusting as much as his knot would allow. 

When it was over, he let Cas down to lay on his stomach and laid over him. When he had caught his breath, he rolled them onto their sides to spoon.

Cas was still breathless, but he reached his hand behind him and grabbed Dean’s arm. Dean wrapped his arm across Cas’ abdomen and held him tightly.

“You make me feel so good, Dean. I love…. Well, I love you.”

Dean chuckled. “I love you too.”

Cas was glad that Dean couldn’t see his face. He was pretty sure it had ‘absolute devotion’ written all over it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was sleeping. Dean was almost asleep. 

Cas started to thrash around, and he was screaming, “No! No, please, no… it hurts. Please don’t hurt me…”

Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him close.

“Cas. Cas wake up. Cas, you’re having a nightmare.”

Cas struggled against Dean, but then he opened his eyes. They were filled with terror and Cas smelled like an omega in pain and terrified. He started to cry and clung to Dean.

When Cas was reduced to sniffling, Dean pulled back a little and looked into Cas’ eyes.

“I think you need to tell me about what happened when you were raped.”

Cas looked away, but Dean pulled his face back.

“Please, I want to know and I think you need to talk about it.”

Cas sighed, tears starting to run down his face again.

“I was stupid. The Alpha had been coming in for a few days, and he was a good tipper and always seemed really nice. I agreed to go out with him. But he drove to a deserted area and grabbed me. He drug me out of the car and threw me on my stomach on the back seat. He pulled down my pants and…” 

Cas sobbed. Dean pulled him closer but he pushed against Dean’s chest.

“He hit me a few times and then shoved his cock into me. I had no slick and it hurt so bad I thought I’d pass out, hell, I wished I’d pass out. He fucked me until he got his knot and then… he tied me. I thought getting raped was painful but it was nothing compared to taking that knot. When he was done coming, he… he yanked his knot out of me. He turned me over and beat the shit out of me, and left me laying in the dirt.”

Dean felt like he could go insane, find the guy and tear him to pieces with his bare hands. But for now, he had a mate in pain and he tapped the anger down.

Cas went on. “I was in the hospital for a week. He tore me up inside, he broke my nose and my eye orbit. He cracked two of my ribs and lacerated my spleen.” 

Dean was shaking. “Please tell me they caught the guy. That he’s in prison.”

Cas shook his head. “Nope.”

Dean had to struggle not to jump up and break something. He held on to Cas so tightly that after a minute, Cas said he couldn’t breathe. Dean loosened his grip on him but didn’t let Cas go.

“Baby, I’m so fucking sorry that happened to you. I can see why you were reluctant to go out with me.”

Cas said into Dean’s chest, “You are the first person I went out with since that happened.”

Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head. 

“I’m really grateful you gave me a chance.”

Cas smiled. “So am I.”

Dean held Cas, with Cas leaning against his chest. Dean had one arm wrapped around Cas and the other, holding Cas’ face. Cas went to sleep in Dean’s lap.

 

Cas was over his heat in one more day. That told both of them that Cas was pregnant.

Gabe called Cas several times before Cas returned his calls. Cas told Gabe he was fine, he was being treated very well by Dean, but he didn’t mention the pregnancy. Gabe told Cas about how Baltazar had had a complete melt down when Cas had walked out. They agreed to get together and then Cas hung up.

Dean was in the kitchen when Cas walked in.

‘Did you have a nice chat with your brother?” 

Cas sat at the table. “Yeah, I guess Balth had a real hissy fit when we left. He isn’t over it yet.”

Dean chuckled. “So, is Gabe happy about the pup?”

Cas looked away. “I didn’t tell him.”

Dean walked to the table and sat down. He reached and took one of Cas’ hands in his.

“Can I ask why? You’re not… sorry, are you? Or ashamed?”

Cas looked at Dean, and saw the worry in his eyes.

“No, Alpha, I’m not sorry or ashamed. I’m sorry I made you think that. I’m just nervous, I guess. I never thought I’d even be mated, let alone have a pup. It just takes some getting used to.”

Dean lifted Cas’ hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Well, I think you’ll make a wonderful parent, and I can’t wait to see your belly all big with my pup.”

Cas made a face. “You won’t love me when I’m all fat. I’ll look terrible.”

Dean laughed. “You are so wrong. I’d love you if you weighed three hundred pounds. I love you, not your body.”

Cas snorted. “You love my body and you know it.”

Dean grinned. “Well, yeah, I kinda do. But you love mine too.”

Cas kissed him, “You got that right, Mr. Huge Cock.”

Dean stood up to leave the room, but said over his shoulder, “Ok, Mr. Tight Ass…”

Cas laughed.

A few days later, he got a text from Balthazar.

  
  


Cas sighed. This was all he needed. He texted back.

  
  


Cas’ phone alert told him he had a text back. Sighing, he looked at it.

  
  


Cas looked to make sure Dean was nowhere around, and texted back.

  
  


He got an immediate text back.

  
  


Cas was intrigued.

  
  


Balth texted back right away.

  
  


Cas closed the phone. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. He slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. Sweat began to roll off him as he tried to calm down but nothing was working. He knew he was dying.

Dean found him on the floor and ran to him. He sat down next to Cas and started rubbing circles on the small of Cas’ back. 

“Breathe. Just breathe baby. You’re safe, I’m here. Nothing is going to hurt you, you’re completely safe.”

When Cas could finally breathe, he put his face on Dean’s chest and sobbed. 

Dean asked him what happened, what was wrong. Cas knew he couldn’t tell Dean. Dean would beat Balth to death to get the name of the person who raped Cas. 

“I...I don’t know. I just got panicky.”

“Oh baby, I thought we were past that. I’m so sorry.”

Cas sighed, “I’m sorry.”

Dean kissed him. “Don’t be sorry, I know you can’t help it. It’s just going to take more time.”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dean took Cas to a doctor the next week. He was pregnant, and the doctor prescribed a prenatal vitamin and told to come back in a month as long as nothing happened and he felt well. Cas had been worrying about what Balthazar told him and wondering what to do, but he just told Dean that it was probably hormones and Dean had no reason to question him.

Cas almost told Gabriel but didn’t tell him either. He was afraid, and not just of his rapist. He was afraid of Balthazar as well.

He had always known that Balth had a thing for him. He had made it very plain that he wanted Cas. But Cas always managed to put him off, make him wait. Now he wasn’t sure what Balth was going to do.

But the weeks wore on and there was nothing more from Balth, Cas began to relax. He wasn’t even sure what Balth had said was true anymore. He settled down, continued to write and just concentrated on staying healthy and growing the pup.

He was in the second month of his pregnancy, when Dean had to go out for the day. It was rare that Dean ever went out without taking Cas with him, but he needed to meet with some investors and Cas knew it would be boring. Cas had been sort of tired lately, and so they both decided Cas would stay home. Dean promised to be home by six.

Cas was dancing in the kitchen in his socks when the doorbell rang. He bopped out and opened the door. When he saw who it was, he tried to slam the door but wasn’t quick enough.

His rapist pushed in. Cas screamed, but he clamped his hand over Cas mouth and slammed the door behind him,

Cas struggled with the guy but he was big and much stronger than Cas. And Cas had the baby to worry about.

The guy whispered hot in Cas’ ear, “I’m going to take my hand off your mouth and you’re not going to scream, are you?”

Cas shook his head. The guy slowly moved his hand away from Cas’ mouth.

“What do you want?” Cas panted, losing his breath.

“The guy smiled. “You were such a sweet little slice of ass, I came back for another.”

Cas began to cry. “Please, I’m pregnant. You can’t do this. How did you even know where I was?”

The guy laughed. “A little birdie told me, And you’re knocked up? That’s sweet.”

Cas began to cry. “Please, please don’t do this. Don’t hurt me again.” 

“By the way, my name is Raphael. I think you deserve to know at least my first name.”

He began to drag Cas by his arm into the living room, then down the hall, looking for a bed.

“I think we ought to get comfortable. No back seat for you this time.”

Cas began to struggle again and Raphael hit him. Cas fell to the floor, his lip starting to bleed from his lip being split. Raphael grabbed his arm and pulled him up, dragging him to the bed.

Raphael threw him on the bed and slapped him twice. They were so hard that Cas ears were ringing and he felt lightheaded, as if he would pass out.

Raphael was pulling down his sweatpants, and he was kicking his legs when Cas heard Dean yell out, “Cas, where are you? I got done early.”

Cas screamed. What happened next was viewed by Cas in slow motion.

Dean ran in the room yelling, but Cas’ ears were ringing and he couldn’t make out what Dean was saying. Dean grabbed the guy and hit him. Raphael went down but jumped back up and hit Dean. Dean grabbed Raphael by the throat and by that time, Cas was crying so hard he couldn’t breathe and he really couldn’t see what was happening anymore either.

When Dean touched his shoulder, Cas jumped. 

“Baby, baby it’s me. You’re safe.”

Cas threw himself on Dean and sobbed. After a period of time, paramedics were looking at him. Cas just nodded or shook his head in answer to their questions.

“He’s in shock,” he heard a paramedic tell Dean. Then he was on a stretcher.

“No, Dean, Please. I just want to stay with you…”

Dean kissed his forehead. “I’m coming with you, baby. There’s nothing to be afraid of. They just want you to get checked out at the hospital.”

Cas clung to Dean but went.

They were in a room. Dean was sitting on the bed, holding Cas. A doctor came in and examined Cas. He wanted to do a pelvic exam, but Cas cried and begged Dean not to make him. “He didn’t rape me, Dean. Please…”

Dean told the doctor to skip it. He held Cas until he fell asleep.

Cas woke up slowly. It all came back to him as he laid there with his eyes closed. He opened them, and found Dean in the hospital bed with him. He was holding on to Cas and he was asleep. 

Cas snuggled closer and smiled. Dean woke up when the doctor came into the room. Cas was being released. The doctor told Dean that Cas might need some counseling. Cas just listened and never said a word.

After awhile, the cops showed up and wanted to talk to Cas. Dean told him he didn’t have to but it would help them put Raphael away if he would. He nodded.

Dean sat next to him and held his hand as he recounted what had taken place. He told them that this was the same man who had raped him the year before. Then he took a deep breath and told them what Balthazar had texted him.

Dean was shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cas felt stupid and ashamed. “I just thought he was saying it to scare me. I told him to leave me alone, or you’d kill him.” Cas looked up at the cops quickly. “I mean he wouldn’t actually kill him…” 

The cop smiled and said he understood. He stood up and put away his notebook. He told them that he’d look into Balthazar’s possible involvement.

Finally everything was settled and they went home. When Cas got inside, he turned and grabbed Dean.

“I love you so much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Balthazar. I’m sorry for everything.”

Dean held him tight. “Baby, you didn’t do anything wrong. I understand, and I’m just so fucking thankful you’re okay. You and the pup. I love you too.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas stayed in bed for two days. Dean waited on him hand and foot, until Cas finally felt guilty and told him to knock it off. Most of the time, he slept in Dean’s arms. He knew he was sleeping too much but he couldn’t help it, he was just exhausted.

Finally, he woke up. Dean was not in the bed, and he smelled something that made his stomach growl. He hadn’t eaten much in the past couple of days, so he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and went to investigate.

Dean was standing at the stove, fixing breakfast. There was scrambled eggs, sausage and now, he was fixing pancakes. He didn’t hear Cas come in the room.

Cas walked up behind Dean and put his arms around Dean’s waist.

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean said, putting his head back against Cas’ “I’m glad to see you up and moving.”

Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. “Yeah, sorry I’ve been sleeping so much.”

Dean turned and pulled Cas closer, kissing him. “It’s okay, baby, I understand completely. But I am glad you’re finally up. I was starting to worry.”

He turned back to the pancakes. Cas sat down at the table, grabbing the glass of orange juice that was sitting there and downing it. It tasted so good, he got himself another.

Dean plated the food and sat a plate in front of Cas. Cas ate, much to Dean’s relief. He had been wildly worried about Cas, but he was encouraged by the mere fact that he was awake and eating something.

After breakfast, Cas decided to take a shower. Dean wanted to join him but thought better of it. When Cas came out, smelling a lot better, they cuddled up on the couch.

Dean wanted to have sex but knew it would be better to let Cas initiate that. He didn’t want to stress him in any way. The doctor had told Dean when Cas was in the hospital it was nothing short of a miracle that Cas hadn’t had a miscarriage.

The phone rang and Dean answered it. He said okay and handed the phone to Cas. Cas listened to what was said and then hung up without saying a word.

“They arrested Raphael and Balthazar. They’re charging Raphael with rape, attempted rape and attempted murder. They charged Balthazar with conspiracy.”

Dean hugged him. “That’s got to be a relief, babe.” Cas nodded.

Cas started to cry. Dean held him. 

Then Cas lifted his tearstained face and said, “Make love to me.”

Dean asked him if he was sure, and he replied he’d never been surer of anything in his life.

Heart pounding, Dean picked up Cas and carried him to the bed. He laid Cas gently down and pulled his sleep pants off. Then he stripped and laid down next to Cas.

He kissed Cas silly. He nibbled on his ear and licked down his neck. Cas was giggling, and Dean loved it.

Finally he worked his way down, sucking on Cas’ nipples a bit, then he took Cas’ cock in his mouth. Cas groaned and thrust up slightly. Dean took him all the way down, and sucked back up. He ran his tongue across the head and Cas moaned, “Fuck, Dean. You’ve got to stop. I only want to cum on your knot.”

Smiling, Dean licked over Cas’ balls and then kissed the inside of each of Cas’ thighs. Cas was slicking profusely, and the smell alone drove Dean wild. He pushed on Cas’ legs and Cas lifted them high.

Dean shoved his mouth into Cas’ crack and licked the slick. Cas keened and Dean licked up all the slick that Cas gave him. “”God, you taste so good, I could live on your slick.”

Dean kept licking and sucking at Cas’ ass until Cas was reduced to begging. 

“Please, Dean, I need you inside me. I need your knot… please…”

Dean moved up over Cas. Cas lifted his legs and Dean pulled them up onto his shoulders, and grabbed his cock. He pushed just the head in, waiting for a sign from Cas to continue. Cas nodded and Dean shoved in as far as he could get.

“You okay, baby?”

Cas nodded. “Better than okay, Alpha, fuck me… hard… please.”

Dean pulled back and then shoved in, hard but not nearly as hard as he could have. He was concerned about Cas, just how much he could take. But Cas met the thrust with one of his own and groaned, “So good… Dean, it feels so good…”

Dean established a rhythm that was hard and fast. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, it had been three days and that was longer than he and Cas had ever gone without making love since the first time. But he was determined to make it good, great even. Cas deserved that.

Dean felt his knot growing. It was banging against Cas’ rim with every thrust. He tried to hold out.

Then, “Dean, knot me, please… I need your knot,,, I need it so bad…”

That was all it took. Dean pulled back and thrust hard, forcing Cas to open for his knot. It slid in and Dean threw his head back and growled. He shot cum over and over into Cas. Cas was moaning and then he came too. He painted Dean with his cum and Dean came even more because of it.

They rolled over onto their sides, tied. Cas was still moaning and Dean could hardly breathe. When they came back down from the sex high, Dean leaned over and kissed Cas tenderfly.

“I love you so much, Cas… I don’t even have words.”

Cas smiled. “I know. I know how much you love me, Dean. I love you that much too.”

They laid there for a bit, not talking. Then Cas smiled at Dean again.

“I’m glad I’m pregnant. I’m going to call Gabe and tell him later today. I just thought I’d tell you.”

Dean grinned big. “Baby, I’m so happy to hear that. I know it’s scary, I’m sort of scared too. But it means the world to me, us starting a family. You are gonna make a terrific dad.”

 

Gabriel was blown away.

“You’re pregnant? You? Are pregnant. Wow, just wow. I’m happy for you, Cassie. I mean if you’re happy…”

Cas laughed, “I am. I never thought I’d even be mated, let alone having a pup, but I’m happy, Gabe. Happier than I’ve ever been in my life.”

They chatted for a bit and then Cas hung up. He really was happy. He loved Dean and Dean loved him. The pup would make them a family. He felt blessed. He went and found Dean, and sat in his lap. He hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean chuckled, “For what, baby?”

Cas kissed him. “For loving me. For all this. I love you and I’m just very happy.”

  
  
  


**Four years later**

 

Dean had Claire on his hip, walking to the car. Cas was in a wheelchair with the new baby. He looked down into the pup’s face. “You’re on your way home. Bobby. You’re going to love it. It’s filled with love there.”

 


End file.
